Lines: Movies
Lines of Events, Main and Side goal movies. Arranged in alpabetical order of movies' names. Any article in the beginning of title names will be excluded from alphabetization. C Casino Skyrise (Hills Movie Studio) 1. It's a shame I have to shut your casino down, Shifra; I was on a hot streak. 2. It appears that baccarat isn't your game... maybe you should try poker. Central Park East (Regal Theatre) 1. So we meet at a nice restaurant, where I'm told about the affairs, the lies... 2. And I end up stuck with the bill! It's the one thing not kept from me throughout the relationship! Cougars in the City (Rising Star studio) 1. Girl, as your sassy care free neighbor, I have one thing to say to you: 2. The only thing holding that dress up is fabric tape and a stiff breeze. Crazy Frat House (Hills Movie Studio) 1. I've just been invited to pledge for the Tri-Lambs! 2. I'm going to win the Greek Games and land me a cutie! D Dusk (Hills Movie Studio) 1. Your eyes... they're so... sparkly. 2. If you really loved me, you'd let me drink your blood! Dusk: Full Moon (Hills Movie Studio) 1. You're my only reason to stay alive... well, you and cake. 2. I'm coming with you! On second thought... E Ephebicion (Regal Theatre) 1. Bitten by sunlight, played... 2. My house is a very fine house! Exchange Rate (Hills Movie Studio) 1. Looks like the value of your counterfeit currency is up! 2. I guess you can buy a lot of my main expor: pain... Extraordinary People (Rising Star studio) 1. You need everything neat and easy. That's why we got a maid! 2. The maid is terrible! And not bonded by the state... G Game of Empires (Rising Star studio) 1. No! I said: "...pays his vets." Dragons aren't cheap, you know. 2. It appears The Hand of the King is... headed for trouble. The Girl with the Phoenix Tattoo (Rising Star studio) 1. I want you to help me catch a killer of tatoo artists. 2. Bring your drink; leave my gun. K Killed Phill (Tokyo's Tribon Studio) 1. You killed me once, but you won't kill me again! 2. I'm back to finish you! L The Life Sapling (Rising Star studio) 1. Without love, life flies by in a flash... that lasts for about 75-80 years. 2. (crying) This music box is all I have left... Lonely in Los Angeles '''(romance/'Rising Star studio) 1. It's amazing that you saved me from that mugger the day after I got dumped! 2. Now I'm going to jealously misunderstand something you said until we're brought back together by your sick cat! '''Love Lost/Rememberance' (Rising Star studio) 1. ... 2. ... Luminous Quasar villain '(Rising Star studio) 1. Well, well... if it isn't The Luminous Quasar! How is my arch nemesis? 2. Without your magical, diamond accretion disc, you're powerless to stop me, Quasar! M 'Mind Complex (crime/Rising Star studio) 1. So... to catch the killer, I must become the killer? 2. But what if I am the killer... Mind Complex 2 (crime/Rising Star studio) 1. If the killer from the last case wasn't the real killer... 2. ...then who did I become? O Of Might and Magic (Rising Star studio) 1. Of course, there are those who doubt the dragon will sleep forever... 2. Orkuslins! I know the magi were hiding something! Of Might and Magic II '(Rising Star studio) 1. Has no one noticed how annoying these imps are? 2. The Gateway... it opens! Evil is unleashed! 'Of Might and Magic III (Rising Star studio) 1. The Lich King's army closes in from the North... all is lost. 2. The dragon sleeps once more - the kingdom is saved! Of Might and Magic's prequel (Rising Star studio) 1. I'm surrounded by imps! Great... they're annoying. 2. Solitary Mountain is just a little ways ahead... Of Might and Magic's prequel sequel (Rising Star studio) 1. I thought you said Solitary Mountain was just ahead... it's been a week! 2. While the dragon slumbers now, she will not forever. Trust me. R The Reapening (Rising Star studio - horror) 1. I had the creepiest dream last night... 2. a man in a cloak was in the wheat fields. I couldn't see his face. The Reapening 2: The Re-Reapening (Hills Movie Studio - horror) 1. I had a dream about the guy in that field again. 2. I imagine something bad will happen like the last time I had that dream. Remembrance (Rising Star studio) 1. ... 2. ... Repo (Rising Star studio) 1. I lost my job... my family... 2. Only the needle keeps me going... Runaway Falls (Rising Star studio) 1. I have to find out who my father is! 2. Or else I'll have gotten this DNA sample for nothing... S Smash '(London's Foggy Night Films) 1. You like music, eh? You ever play the piano? 2. It's just a delivery. Can't be no harm in that right? 'The Southpaw Confessions (Rising Star studio) 1. Fine! I admit it! Baseball was never interesting! We've been fooling you all along! 2. Now that you know the awful truth, I suspect you want to return that foam finger. The Spooky Basement (Rising Star studio - horror) 1. What's the best place to hide from things that like damp, dark places? The basement! 2. Nothing bad ever happens in the basement. T The Suspected Criminal (Hills Movie Studio - Crime Movie) 1. The perpetrator was dressed up as a clown - sick SOB. 2. It's hard to imagine making a difference in this crime-ridden city with cases like this. W Woodrow Wilson: Werewolf Exterminator (Rising Star studio - horror) 1. Ha! You'll need more than Fourteen Points to kill me, Wilson! 2. Silver? How clever... and ouch. Y You Only Live Thrice (Hills Movie Studio) 1. If there's one thing I hate more than Moon bases, it's island fortresses. 2. The commando guards were cliche, Strafo, but the snake was a nice touch. Category:Lines